“Cloud computing” refers to a model for enabling ubiquitous, convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., networks, servers, storage, applications, and services) that may be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort or service provider interaction. The cloud computing model is characterized by on-demand self-service, broad network access, resource pooling, rapid elasticity, and measured service. Cloud computing service models include software as a service (SaaS), platform as a service (PaaS), and infrastructure as a service (IaaS), Data as a Service (DaaS) and Analytics as a Service (AaaS). Cloud computing deployment models include public clouds, private clouds, community clouds, and hybrid combinations thereof. The cloud model can allow end users to reduce capital expenditures and burdensome operating costs associated with maintaining substantial information technology expertise and operating staff in house.